A badge is commonly used in order to display some article by attachment to clothing. These display articles are commonly identification badges, ribbons and many others. Generally, the badge consists of an article for display to which a badge finding is attached. A common practice in the industry for making the badge finding is to secure a pin to a backer and then the completed badge finding is attached to the display article. However, the methods used to achieve a cost effective, but acceptable badge finding, have not been entirely accomplished. The methods used in prior badge findings have varied, but none offer the dealers and consumers much flexibility in application uses or most importantly a cost advantageous alternative to limited usage of the conventional badge finding. Users often print name badges or other badge face plates for a particular customer and often for very small orders. The users would prefer that whatever they print be easily connected to a badge finding that is universal to the different mediums they print and which can be applied easily and inexpensively without the use of tools that require melting or gluing. Based on the vast usages of badges comes a strong desire for an efficient, flexible, and safe badge finding and method for the same.
For example, prior badge findings, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,910, have molded a portion of the pin in a fluent area on the badge face plate. More specifically, this method requires that the badge face plate be of a thermoplastic material and that a tool be used to heat the plastic to a temperature sufficient to melt the thermoplastic of which the backer is formed. Then, a portion of the pin is placed in the melted material which solidifies and forms a secure fastening between the backer and the pin. Many users print on paper or paper stock materials rather than plastic, and this system is not applicable to paper. Additionally, many users either do not have or do not want to be bothered with melting and fusing equipment, as required by this system.
In another method, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,183, the backer has an upper and lower slot receiving a pin-clip combination made from a single portion of wire. The pin-clip combination gives the consumer an alternate clip to use for attachment. The clip allows the consumer to fasten the badge without puncturing the clothing material. However, this method requires that the slots receiving the pin-clip combination be pre-attached to the badge. Further, this invention is directed to a badge generally used for identification cards and does not always provided secure attachment to clothing when the clip is used. Hence, this method limits the users in flexibility in badge and badge finding applications because the display articles have pre-manufactured requirements.
In a third method, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,997, a badge or broach has an arm-receiving groove for receiving a mounting arm portion and a coiled spring portion of a pin. Then, a cover is fastened over the spring and secured with a glue to the badge or broach. The badge includes a plastic body and is usable with flat, printed paper stock. This system lacks a badge finding for attachment to a badge face and requires a glue to securely attach the pin to the badge body.
A fourth method includes a backer, a pin and a backup plate. The backer has a plurality of studs protruding from the back side which receive the backup plate. The backup plate, in cooperation with an adhesive, secures the pin to the backer. This method requires time-consuming and messy gluing operations.
A final method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,575, in which a pin is inserted behind a triangular-shaped, flat flap in the badge finding. Then welding is used to weld the flap to secure the pin, and welding is used to secure the badge finding to the badge face. Thus, this method requires a welding device.
Overall, these methods require the display article to be glued, molded or welded to the badge finding. These methods are generally very messy and time consuming. Also, in these prior methods, if the users assemble the badge, they generally will be required to purchase special machines for the assembling procedures, such as heating and welding devices. Further, these machines generally require periodic maintenance adding additional costs to the user and consumer.
Most users are small and cannot afford the extra time and mess associated with assembling badges and badge findings. Further, the users generally do not desire purchasing the special machines necessary for assembly. An ideal badge finding for these small users provides them with an alternative to having an inventory of pre-fabricated badge findings and completed badges. The badge of the present invention permits users to have one badge finding for almost all their display articles. Further, the badge finding of the present invention allows users the advantage of assembling badges and badge findings as needed to fit their customer desires. This alternative method relieves the user of a large inventory expense or a very limited inventory and in some cases both.
More specifically, many of the prior badge findings require users to stock specific badges. This required inventory restricts the users' flexibility in how and what type of badges can be stored mainly due to cost limitations. Generally, users are unable to stock every type of badge finding and badge possibly desired. A large inventory can result in loss of profit, because some badges requiring special badge findings could go out of style resulting in left over inventory.
Furthermore, if the user refused to use the high inventory method to preserve flexibility, an alternative would be to purchase the required equipment to assemble the badge findings; however, this preservation would sacrifice profits or cause the price to increase in order to retain flexibility in merchandise. These methods generally require extra time, increased manufacturing expenses, costly tools, or more importantly, increased product costs.
Another important consideration is the use of a pin prohibiting accidental release. But, the consumer must be able to easily release the pin. For example, persons with large hands, elderly persons, or persons with arthritis must be capable of easily using the pin. Many of the commonly used pins have a latch device which can come undone with no warning to the consumer. Further, these latch devices are hard to hook generally requiring a steady hand in order not to prick the finger trying to fasten the pin. Thus, it is important that this pin be easy to fasten along with being safe. The present invention uses a pin which can be fastened safely and easily while insuring against accidental release.
The present invention enables the user to easily and quickly assemble the badge finding without messy gluing, molding or welding. Further, this present invention can be attached to many articles, such as plastics ribbons, metals and paper or cardboard materials. Overall, the badge finding of the present invention can be attached to just about any reasonable display article. The present invention provides the user with an unlimited badge finding that has many cost and safety advantages.
From the foregoing, it will be seen that the present invention is directed to providing a new badge finding which the user can easily and quickly assemble that will not accidentally release from clothing. A further object is to decrease the cost to the user. Another object of the present invention is to provide a badge finding which can be attached to many different materials without breaking off. A final objective of the present invention is to increase the users' flexibility in inventory without increasing the inventory cost. These considerations and many more are important features of the badge finding of the present invention.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims.